


Halhatatlanom

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, My Immortal - Freeform, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A híres 'My Immortal' Fanfictiont leforditottam magyarra. szívesen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Minden elkezdödik

1 Rész: Specialis Köszi A barátnőmnek (fuj nem úgy) Raven, bloodytearz666 a segitségért a fanfiction meg a helyesírásal. Te rokkolsz! Justin te vagy a szerelem a depresszios életemben te is rokkolsz! MCR ROX!

A nevem Ébenfekete Sötét'ség Dementia Holló Way és hosszú ébenfekete hajam van (úgy kaptam a nevemet) lila csíkokal es piros végek ami a hátamhoz érnek es jeges kék szemek mint tiszta konyek egy csomóan mondják hogy úgy nézek ki mint Amy Lee (AN: Ha nem tudod hogy az ki akkor menj a fenébe!). Gerard way nem a rokonom de bárcsak ő lenne mert ő egy tök helyes pasi. Vampír vagyok de a fogaim egyenesek es fehérek. Fehér bőröm van. Meg boszorkany vagyok, es megyek egy varázs iskolába ami a neve Roxford Angliaban ahol hetedikes vagyok (17 eves vagyok).

Goth vagyok (ha nem jöttél már rá) es különösen feketét hordok. Imádom Hot Topic-ot es az összes ruhámat ott veszem. Például ma egy fekete női fűzőt hordtam hasonlo csipkékel egy fekete bőr miniszoknyával, rózsaszín fishnettekkel es fekete bakancsokkal. Volt rajtam feteke ruzs, fekete smink es piros szemhejfestek. Kint sétáltam.

Havazott és esset, és azért nem volt nap amire boldog voltam. sok prep bámult rám. én fel raktam a közepső ujjamat rájuk.  
"Szia Ebenfekete!" Kiabált egy hang. Felnéztem. Draco Malfoy volt! "Mi újság Draco?" kérdeztem. "Semmi." mondta akkor, hallotam hogy hivnak a barátaim es mennem kellet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eredetti Itt talalhato: http://www.myimmortalrehost.webs.com/chapters122.htm

AN: Köszi Bloodytearz666nem hogy segitet a storival! Preppek ne flame-oljanak a storimak OK!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A következő reggel felébrettem a szobámban. esett es havazott megint. Kinyitottam a koporsóm ajtaját es ittam egy kis vért egy uvegből ami volt nekem. A koporsóm ébenfekete es belul neon rózsaszin bársony fekete csipkével. kiléptem a koporsómból es levettem az oriási MCR polómat amit használok pizsamaként. Helyette felvettem egy fekete bőr ruhát, egy pentagrammos nyakláncot, Fekete Bakancsot es fekete necc harisnyát. Felraktam négy pár fülbevalot a kijukassztot fülembe, es felraktam hajamat egy laza kontyba.  
A barátom, Willow (An: Raven ez te vagy!) felkelt es mosolygot ram. Feldobta a derékig érő hollo fekete haját rozsaszin csikokkal es kinyitotta a erdő zöld szemet. felvette a Marilyn Manson polojat, egy fekete mini szoknyával, necc harisnya es hegyesoru magassarku csizmát. Kisminkeltunk magunkat (fekete rouge, fehér alapozó es fekete szemceruza.)

"OMFG, Láttalak téged Draco Malfoy-al beszélgetni tegnap!" monta izgatottan.

"Igen? és?" Mondtam, elpirulva.

"Kedveled Draco?" Kérdezte ahogy kileptünk a mardekár közös helyiségből és be a nagyterembe.

"Kurvara nem!" Kiabáltam.

"Ja persze!" kiáltota. pont akkor, Drako jött oda hozzám.

"Szia" mondta Draco.

"Szia." visszaköszöntem flörtölösen.

"Tudod mit." mondta.

"Mit?" Kérdeztem.

"Nos, Good Charlotte konszertezni fog Hogsmeadeban." mondta nekem

"Hú baszus!" Visitottam. Imadom GC-t. Az a kedvenc egyutesem, MCRen kivul.

"Na... akarsz jönni velem?" Kérdezte.

Meghökkentem.

**Author's Note:**

> köszönöm hogy olvastad az eredeti fanfiction angolul itt található: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6829556/2/My-Immortal


End file.
